Jennette McCurdy
Jennette Michelle Faye McCurdy (Garden Grove, Califórnia, 26 de junho de 1992) é uma atriz e cantora americana. Ela atualmente participa de um seriado na Nickelodeon, iCarly. Jennette também já fez thumb|229px|Jennette no Kids Choice Awards 2011participações em outras séries, incluindo, Zoey 101, Will & Grace, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, True Jackson e Malcolm in the Middle. Seu primeiro álbum foi lançado em 30 de junho de 2009. O primeiro single, "So Close" foi lançado no iTunes em 10 de março. Atingiu o número 16 e 53 na lista das músicas Country e Pop mais vendidas no iTunes, respectivamente. O segundo single, "Homeless Heart", regravação de uma canção de Amanda Stott, foi disponibilizada para download no iTunes em 19 de maio. Nós amamos a Jennette. Biografia McCurdy também apareceu em vários filmes. Seu mais recente trabalho inclui, um filme feito para a televisão Best Player (Melhor Jogador, produção de Nickelodeon). Jennette McCurdy teve o interesse em atuar depois de ver Harrison Ford em Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, enquanto sua mãe se recuperava de câncer de mama. Carreira =2000 presente - Atuação= Ela iniciou sua carreira em 2000 na idade de oito anos na MADtv.3 Desde então ela apareceu em várias séries de televisão, incluindo CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Malcolm in the Middle, Lincoln Heights, Will & thumb|left|213px|Jennette no Kids Choice Awards 2009Grace, Zoey 101, True Jackson, VP, Law and Order, Medium, Judging Amy, The Inside, Karen Sisco, Over There and Close to Home. Em 2003, ela teve a chance de atuar com sua inspiração, Harrison Ford no filme de Hollywood Homicide. Em 2005, ela foi nomeada para o Young Artist Award para Melhor Performance em Série de Televisão - Guest Starring jovem atriz por sua performance em Strong Medicine como Hailey Campos. Ela também apareceu em vários comerciais, como para um Sprint e outro comercial para atravessar a estrada com segurança. Desde 2007, ela tem um papel de protagonista na série de TV Nickelodeon iCarly oposto Miranda Cosgrove, Nathan Kress e Jerry Trainor, como um dos melhores amigos de Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett(Sam). Em 2008 ela foi nomeada para o Young Artist Award por seu trabalho em iCarly, e por seu desempenho como Dory Sorenson no filme para televisão The Last Day of Summer. Ela foi nomeada para o Teen Choice Award 2009, na categoria de Favorite TV Sidekick por seu trabalho em iCarly. Ela também foi escalada para o papel de Bertha em Fred: The Movie, um filme baseado em uma série do YouTube sobre Fred Figglehorn. =2007 presente - iCarly= thumb|165px|Jennette em 2010. A melhor amiga de Carly e co-apresentadora do webshow. Seus hobbies favoritos são comer e implicar com Freddie, apesar de sentir uma pequena paixão por ele. Ela adora o Drake Bell e odeia qualquer tipo de trabalho. Também gosta muito de pregar peças nos professores (principalmente na Srtª. Briggs), fazendo com que quase sempre esteja pagando detenção. Quase não para em casa, passando a maior parte do tempo na casa de Carly ( Miranda Cosgrove ). Ela e Sam são amigas há 5 anos, depois de um desentendimento com um sanduíche de atum. Embora a Sam seja por vezes egoísta, preguiçosa e até indiferente aos sentimentos dos outros, ela também demonstra ser muito divertida e próxima aos seus amigos. Ela mostra ser muito forte, visto que ela pode derrubar pessoas maiores do que ela mesma, e pode arrancar fechaduras das portas sem problemas. Samantha nasceu em um ônibus. =2008 presente - Música= thumb|left|183px|Jennette McCurdy Em junho de 2008 houve boatos de que a Jennette McCurdy estaria trabalhando em seu álbum, mas esses boatos foram desmentidos pela própira Jennette. O primeiro single de Jennette McCurdy, "So Close", que foi lançado em 10 de março de 2009 e o mesmo reforçou esse boato pois muitos afirmavam que a música "So Close" serio o single para o tal CD. O segundo single, "Homeless Heart", um cover de uma canção de Amanda Stott, foi lançado em 19 de maio. A canção "Homeless Heart" foi lançada em homenagem ao falecido amigo de Jennette McCurdy, o Cody Waters, que morreu aos 9 anos de idade de câncer cerebral e 20% do dinheiro arrecadado da venda online do single foi doado para a Fundação Cody Waters. Em 6 de julho de 2009, Jennette McCurdy anunciou oficialmente que tinha assinado um contrato com a Capitol Nashville. No dia 13 de novembro de 2009 em um vídeo postado em seu canal do YouTube em uma parceria com seus companheiros de gravadora, a banda Lady Antebellum, depois de cantar a música "With A Little Help From My Friends" um cover da banda The Beatles Jennette McCurdy disse que estava trabalhando em seu álbum. E em 8 de janeiro de 2010 em outro vídeo postado em seu canal do YouTube ela apresentou aos espectadores do vídeo a banda que estava gravando junto com ela as suas músicas para o seu álbum solo. Mas foi em 16 de abril de 2010, saíram prévias de 6 músicas do álbum da Jennette McCurdy no site The Boot. Essas 6 canções foram "Not That Far Away", "Never Let Me Down", "Break Your Heart", "Better", "Stronger" e "Put Your Arms Around Someone". A razão pela qual as músicas foram liberadas antes do tempo é porque Jennette McCurdy queria que seus fãs votassem em uma das 6 canções para ser o seu debut single, a música que tocaria nas rádios dos EUA para fazer a divulgação do álbum. A canção com mais votos iria determinar seu primeiro debut single. "Not That Far Away" ganhou com 30% da votação final, e foi lançado no iTunes em 1 de junho de 2010. No dia 18 junho foi oficialmente divulgado o nome do CD da Jennette, o álbum se chama The Story of My Life, o disco foi produzido por Paul Worley, que produziu também CDs da banda Lady Antebellum. O álbum contém 11 faixas e 9 delas foram co-escritas pela própria Jennette. Para alegria dos fãs no dia 21 junho Jennette postou um tweet em seu perfil do Twitter com uma foto, dizendo: " Can't believe I shot my very first music video yesterday. LINK DA FOTO " o tweet diz que ela está gravando o primeiro clipe e já estava gravando a 1 dia. O clipe é da música "Not That Far Away", que foi a música que teve maior número de votos pelos fãs da votação para debut single no site The Boot. Curiosidades * Jennette tem 3 irmãos mais velhos chamado Marcus, Dustin, e Scott McCurdy. Além disso, tem três cachorros: Snoopy, Chewie e Musashi, e duas tartarugas: Tootsen e Zeus. * Seu primeiro beijo na TV foi com Nathan Kress em um episódio do iCarly chamado iKiss * Jennette adora patinar, e faz isso muito bem. Jennettepatinando.jpg 23jen.jpg 87ab096bb882272afdcd170aa82a42da-tb 200.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-AMAs.jpg 5447657372 9e4f5bd3d3.jpg Homeless.jpg tumblr_lgwbcnCJdS1qbb7qq_1298171394_cover.jpg normal_demijannete.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Feet-115767.jpg Televisão Filmes Discografia Vídeoclipes 2007 - "Leave It All To Me" - Miranda Cosgrove (ft. Drake Bell) 2010 - "Not That Far Away '2011 '- "Generation Love" =Álbuns de estúdio= *2011 - The Story of My Life =EP= *2010 - Not That Far Away *2011 - Generation Love =Singles= *2010 - Not That Far Away *2011 - Generation Love =Singles Digitais= *2009 - So Close *2009 - Homeless Heart Galeria 13jennette.jpg 23jen.jpg 35jent.jpg 36jet.jpg 39minha.jpg 40perfeitas2.jpg 41jennetteebotas.jpg 43jen.jpg 44rocksss.jpg Jen11.jpg Jen9.jpg Jenm5.jpg Jennette.jpg Jennette34.jpg Jennette35.jpg Jennette6.jpg Jennette McCurdy 358578.jpg Jennettecarro.jpg Jennettediva.jpg Jennetteesuamae.jpg Jennettemccurdy8.jpg Jennettepatinando.jpg Tumblr lo1rbnSFAx1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lo4erxNCZr1qitb7eo1 500.jpg 03heywhatamisittingon.jpg 090605-06.jpg 20449636.jpg 87ab096bb882272afdcd170aa82a42da-tb 200.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-AMAs.jpg 5447657372 9e4f5bd3d3.jpg Homeless.jpg Categoria:Notícias Categoria:Familia Puckett Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Artigo em destaque Categoria:Atriz Categoria:Atores Categoria:Jennette McCurdy